1600 and Pregnant
by mrs.alvinseville
Summary: Clawd and Draculaura seem to have the perfect relationship. Even with Clawd getting ready to go to college their love is stronger than ever. But when an unexpected twist adds a bit of drama to their lives will they be able to pull through?
1. Truth or Scare

**So, I decided to try something other than Alvin and the Chipmunks fanfiction. I'll still be keeping my penname though.**

**Chapter One: The ghouls have a sleepover, where an innocent game reveals secrets. Meanwhile across town the boys end up sharing of their own.**

**000000**

It was a typical Saturday night and all the ghouls from Monster High had gathered at Cleo de Nile's house for a thank-Ra-we-survived-finals sleepover, complete with junk food, pillow fights, and the dreaded game of Truth or Scare.

"It's my house so I'm going first," stated Cleo, causing her friends to roll their eyes.

Although they were used to Cleo's 'princess' behavior, it did get on her friend's nerves at times.

Cleo cleared her throat and continued. "Alright, since this is her first official sleepover with us I'm going to pick Skelita. Truth or scare, chica!"

"Um…truth," said Skelita shyly.

"Who do you have a crush on?" asked Cleo.

"No one at the moment," said Skelita, as she blushed. "All the really nice guys are taken."

"Alright, Skelita, now it's your turn to ask someone truth or scare," said Clawdeen.

"Oh, ok. Frankie, truth or scare," said Skelita.

"Truth," said Frankie.

"Have you ever cheated on a test?"

"Nope," said Frankie, with a goodie-goodie smile. "Ok, Abbey, it's your turn. Truth or scare."

"Scare," said Abbey coolly.

Frankie hummed as she thought. "Let's see. Abbey, I scare you to…to…..Oh! I can never think of any good ones."

"I've got one," said Clawdeen. "I scare you to call Heath, ask him to sing you a love song, and then put him on speaker phone so we can all hear."

All the girls giggled and squealed except for Abbey.

"Normally I would not be backing down from scare, but am not so sure I want to be hurting Heath. Is not so bad once you get to know," admitted Abbey, as a slight blush made its presence known on her face.

"That is so sweet," squealed Draculaura, cupping her fists under her chin.

"Yeah, yeah, young love," mumbled Clawdeen. "So are you gonna do it or not?"

Abbey sighed. "Give me phone."

The girls stifled their giggles as Abbey dialed Heath's number.

"Hi, hot-stuff," Heath answered, recognizing Abbey's number.

Abbey narrowed her eyes. "How many times must I tell you? My name is Abbey. Not baby. Not hot-stuff. Not snow-bunny. Abbey! A-B-B-E-Y! Abbey!"

"I'm sorry, Abbey. You know I only call you those names because I think you're so cute, especially when you're angry," said Heath. "So what's on your mind?"

"Um….was wondering if you would sing romantic song for me."

"This is some kind of sleepover prank isn't it?"

"No…no…not exactly," said Abbey slowly.

"Just put me on speaker, ok, Abbey," said Heath with a sigh.

Abbey pressed the button on her phone and Heath began to sing in his unmistakable, off-key voice.

"Baby, you light up my world like nobody, else. The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed, but when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell you don't know. Oh! Oh! You don't know you're beautiful. If only you saw what I could see you'd understand why I want you so desperately. Right now I'm lookin' at you and I can't believe you don't know Oh! Oh! You don't know you're beautiful. Oh! Oh! That's what makes you beautiful."

The ghouls giggled and Abbey blushed. Taking Heath off speaker she brought the phone back to her face.

"I meant every word of it," said Heath. "Night Abbey."

"Good night Heath. Thank you," replied Abbey. She pushed the button to hang up and looked around at her friends. They were all smiling, ready to squeal with excitement for their friend. Even Cleo seemed to think what Heath did was sweet.

"Ok, Abbey. It's your turn to ask someone," Clawdeen.

Abbey nodded. "Draculaura, truth or scare?"

"Truth...No scare…no truth…yeah, let's go with truth," stated Draculaura nervously.

"Wait! There's something I've been dying to ask her," said Cleo, before Abbey could speak.

Abbey shrugged. "Go on."

Cleo smirked. "Ok, Draculaura. I just have to know. You and Clawd have been dating for a while now and…"

"Hold it right there, Cleo," said Clawdeen, standing up. "I think I know where this is going and I don't want to hear it."

"What?" asked Frankie, confused as to what her friends were talking about.

"She's just gonna to say no anyway," said Clawdeen, folding her arms over her chest. She drummed her claws on her arm. "There's no need to even ask?"

"Ask what?" huffed Frankie. "What is Draculaura going to say no to?

"I think I know," giggled Lagoona.

"So do I," said Draculaura weakly. Her already pink cheeks began to turn a shade darker.

"May I please continue?" asked a rather annoyed Cleo. She huffed. "Draculaura, are you still a virgin?"

Draculaura sighed and looked up at Clawdeen. She closed her eyes tightly, shook her head, and answered, "No."

Cleo squealed. "Oh, my Ra! I knew it."

"Wait, how do we know she lost her virginity to Clawd? Draculaura had plenty of boyfriends before him," said Operetta.

"Not one that I've truly loved as much as Clawd," said Draculaura in her own defense. "Clawd is my first and only."

Rochelle clasped hands together and placed them over her heart. "Très romantique!"

"Too bad Jinafire and Spectra aren't here," said Operetta. "They live for gossip like this."

"So, when did it happen? Spill it ghoul! I want details," said Cleo.

"Well I don't!" grumbled Clawdeen. She joined Ghoulia on the bed and gagged before wedging her head under a pile of pillows.

Everyone looked at Draculaura, waiting for her to tell them about her 'special night' with Clawd.

Draculaura could only blush. "Ghouls I know you want to know, but that wouldn't be fair to Clawd."

"Oh, come on Draculaura. He's probably already bragged to his friends about it," said Cleo.

"Clawd isn't like that Cleo. He respects me," said Draculaura.

"We know that, D," said Lagoona. "You don't have to tell us if you don't want to."

Ghoulia looked up from her laptop and moaned in agreement.

"I just want to know one thing," mumbled Clawdeen. "Did you guys use protection?"

"We usually do," said Draculaura.

Clawdeen popped her head up, sending the pillows off the be. "What do you mean by usually?

"You've done it more than once?" gasped Cleo.

"Sounds to me like they are making it frequently," said Abbey.

Clawdeen cringed. "Have you ever done it without it?"

"Please don't be mad," pleaded Draculaura on the verge of tears. "Sometimes we just get caught up in the moment and forget about it."

"I'll kill him!" howled Clawdeen, clinching her fists. "How could he be so stupid? How could you be so stupid?"

"She's right, Draculaura…although she could have said it a bit more nicely," said Lagoona. "What if you end up pregnant?

"Clawd and I are in love. I know he wouldn't leave me, especially if I was carrying his pup," sniffed Draculaura. "Besides the chances of a werewolf and a vampire producing a child together aren't likely. It's simple biteology."

"Still why would you risk it?" asked Clawdeen, sitting back down next to her friend.

"She's right, D," said Frankie, moving closer to Draculaura. "You and Clawd both have big plans for the future. Having a baby now would change everything."

"I promise I'll be more careful from now on," said Draculaura.

Silence filled the room for a few moments until Cleo said. "So, you're not going to give us any details?"

"Cleo," growled Clawdeen.

"Not even one?" pleaded Cleo, completely ignoring Clawdeen.

"Oh, alright, but just one," said Draculaura with a sigh. She smiled, recalling the memories she had from the nights she and Clawd spend together. "Clawd is very playful…just like a puppy. He's very gentle to be so strong, and he likes to cuddle afterword."

"That's more about my brother than I ever wanted to know," said Clawdeen, covering her face with her hands. She peered through her fingers at her friends and groaned loudly.

"Was your first time romantic?" asked Frankie.

"Exactly how many times have you done it?' asked Cleo.

"Ghouls! She said she didn't want to talk about it," said Clawdeen. She folded her arms across her chest. "And to be honest I don't want to hear it."

"Oh, come on, Clawdeen. If Draculaura were dating anyone besides your brother you'd be begging for details too," said Cleo.

"Yeah you're right," sighed Clawdeen. "Go on and tell them."

Draculaura took a deep breath. "Are you sure Clawdeen?"

"Not really, but I guess I've got to learn to live with it," replied Clawdeen.

"Go on, Draculaura," said Cleo.

"It was a few weeks after we returned home from Scaris. Clawd and I were in my bedroom just studying, but that quickly turned into us kissing and before I knew it Clawd had pinned me back onto my bed and was sliding his hand up my skirt. He stopped and apologized, but I told him I was ready. He asked me if I was really sure and I told him I was. When he started it hurt a little and he kept asking me if I was ok, that he'd stop if I wasn't. I told him to keep going. He kissed my tears and continued. He became more passionate and I began to lose myself in his moans and movements. It was the most incredible feeling, and it seemed to last forever. When we felt ourselves getting close he cradled me against his muscular chest and…"

"Alright! That's far enough Ula D," interrupted Clawdeen, having heard enough about her brother's sex life to last an uncomfortable lifetime.

Draculaura cleared her throat. "Sorry."

Everyone in the room just stared at Draculaura, with their mouths agape. Sweet innocent little Draculaura had a sensual side.

At last Lagoona cleared her throat. "So, um…who's turn was it?

"Wait, just one more question, Draculaura," said Clawdeen. "Have you missed a cycle since you and Clawd started sleeping together?"

Draculaura hesitated to answer. She knew if she told her friends the truth they wouldn't like it.

"Oh, my Ra! You have haven't you," groaned Cleo.

"Just one….or two," said Draculaura, as tears began to flow from her eyes.

"Draculaura," growled Clawdeen.

"Wait! We don't know if she's really pregnant yet," said Frankie.

Ghoulia groaned.

"She's right. If Draculaura's not pregnant than something could be seriously wrong," said Lagoona.

"We should go out and get a home test," said Frankie.

"I'll go," said Operetta, jumping up.

"I'm coming with you," said Lagoona.

Clawdeen crossed her arms over her chest and looked away from Draculaura. "I can't believe this."

Frankie and Cleo rubbed Draculaura's back, reassuring her everything was going to be alright. Operetta and Lagoona snuck out of the house to buy a pregnancy test.

**000 meanwhile across town 000**

Since the ghouls were having their sleepover all the guys had gathered at Clawd Wolf's house to chill for the night.

"Thanks for inviting me to join in," said Jackson.

"No problem," said Clawd. "You're always welcome to hang out with us."

"It's your cousin we were debating on," said Deuce, rolling his eyes.

Heath was trying to catch popcorn in his mouth. The mess on the floor and in his lap was evidence that he was unsuccessful.

"What do you think the girls are doing?" asked Gil.

"That's what you're thinking about?" laughed Heath.

"It's a room full of very pretty girls in their pajamas. How can you not think of that?" asked Romulus. He placed his hands behind his head and settled back into his chair. "I wouldn't mind being there now."

"You're going to take on that many girls at once. I thought werewolves were monotonous," said Jackson.

"Monoto-what?" asked Heath.

Jackson rolled his eyes. "It's where you choose one partner for your lifetime."

Romulus laughed. "We are, but I haven't found that one special monster just yet."

"So you're going to look for her at a party that consists of our ghoulfriends?" asked Clawd.

Fortunately for Romulus Heath's iCoffin rang before he had a chance to answer. The guys really didn't pay attention to the conversation until Heath jumped up and burst into song.

"Baby, you light up my world like nobody, else. The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed, but when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell you don't know. Oh! Oh! You don't know you're beautiful. If only you saw what I could see you'd understand why I want you so desperately. Right now I'm lookin' at you and I can't believe you don't know Oh! Oh! You don't know you're beautiful. Oh! Oh! That's what makes you beautiful."

The guys simply stared at Heath as he picked up his conversation. "I meant every word of it. Night Abbey."

The room erupted with laughter as Heath sat back down.

"I cannot believe you just did that," laughed Gil.

"Dude where is your dignity?" asked Deuce.

Heath shrugged. "Laugh all you want, but I would do just about anything to make Abbey smile. You know you'd do the same for your ghouls. I know Clawd would have done the same thing for Draculaura. That ghoul has him wrapped around her tiny fangs."

"Draculaura doesn't control me," said Clawd. "She just has very strong opinions that I happen to agree with on most occasions."

"Seriously? That's what you're going with?" asked Romulus.

"Pathetic," scoffed Deuce.

"Oh, and you're not the same way with Cleo?" asked Clawd.

"What are you guys going to do when you're at college and your ghouls aren't there to tell you what to wear or how to behave?" asked Romulus.

"I haven't really thought about that. I have a whole year to think about that though," said Deuce with a shrug. He punched Clawd in the shoulder. "You on the other hand my friend, graduate next week."

"It's not like I'm going to be ending things with Draculaura anyway," said Clawd. "I plan on spending the rest of my life with her."

"That long huh? So I'm guessing she never gets on your nerves at all?" asked Heath.

"Do you want to go through my wall? Cause I can arrange that!" asked Clawd with a growl. He was a very reasonable guy, but not when it came to someone dissing his ghoul.

"Calm down Clawd," said Romulus.

"Yeah, dude. I was only kidding," said Heath, putting up his hands in defense.

"Sorry," sighed Clawd settling back down.

"Did you mean what you said about spending the rest of your life with her?" asked Gil. "That's a huge decision, especially for a seventeen-year-old."

"It's a werewolf thing," said Romulus. "We know our true loves from the moment we meet them, and once that happens there's no turning back."

Clawd shrugged. "See biteologically I can't help it. I'm in love with her and my instincts tell me I need to make Draculaura my mate."

"Your mate as in you want to sleep with her?" asked Heath.

"Are you even listening?" asked Romulus, popping Heath in the back of the head.

"OW!" yelped Heath, rubbing his head. "Sorry, I don't know anything about werewolf instincts. I barely know anything about my own instincts."

"He has a point," said Deuce.

"Well, I for one am a hopeless romantic, and I think it's great you want to spend your life with your high school sweetheart," said Jackson.

"They're both immortal. That's a really long time," said Heath.

"Actually I'm not immortal," said Clawd. "I only have maybe four hundred years left, but Draculaura is immortal."

"Still that is a really long time," droned Heath. "You sure you wouldn't rather just sleep with her and move on like a normal teenager."

Deuce shook his head. "You're just asking to have your neck snapped aren't you?"

"You're implying something about Draculaura when you say things like that. She's very sweet for a vampire, and deserves to be treated right," said Romulus. He leaned towards Heath. "Either you show her some respect, or our pack gets a new chew toy."

"I thought your pack didn't encourage vampire/werewolf relationships," said Deuce.

Romulus sat back. "We don't usually, but as long as Draculaura is Clawd's mate she is an honorary member of pack and we're sworn to protect her."

"Cool," said Heath. "Could I get in on that werewolf bodyguard thing?"

Clawd shook his head. "What does Abbey see in you?

"Probably the same thing Draculaura saw in me when we dated before you butted in," said Heath. He notice Clawd baring his fangs and backed off. "Again, just kidding. You and Draculaura were made for each other. Two spiders in web. Say while we're on the subject have you slept with her yet?"

"Heath!" said Deuce. He cringed waiting for Clawd to attack.

Clawd growled. He had more than enough of Heath's annoying personality for one night, but thinking over how Draculaura hated violence he decided to answer Heath instead. "Yes, Draculaura and I have slept together. Several times in fact. I haven't mentioned it to you guys because it's none of your damn business!"

"What's wrong?" asked Gil. "You seem really tense?"

Clawd took a deep breath. "Draculaura and I don't always use protection. I thought it wasn't a big deal because with she and I being two different monsters we wouldn't be able to have pups together. Well, I found out I was wrong."

"Draculaura's pregnant?" asked Romulus.

"No. She's not," said Clawd rather quickly. He sighed as his ears went limp. "At least I don't think she is."

"So you're worried that Draculaura might be pregnant?" asked Jackson.

"I don't know what I'll do if she is. I mean, I know I'll support her in any way I can. It's just I'm not ready to be a father yet. I can't take care of myself, let alone a wife and pup. At least not right now. I don't think the five bucks a week I get as allowance will cover the cost of diapers, let alone food."

"Not for your kid anyway," mumbled Heath.

"I'm sure Draculaura would tell you if she was pregnant," said Deuce.

"Yeah, of course she would," said Clawd, his ears perking back up.

"Just promise us you'll be more careful," said Romulus. "My older brother became a father at seventeen. Don't get me wrong, my family loves my nephew, and from what I can tell, Talon is a good father and husband. They've had it rough for a while though. It's been four years and things still aren't easy for them."

"I know. It was stupid of me to risk it," said Clawd. He smiled recalling all the memories he and Draculaura had shared. "I just couldn't help it. It felt right, especially after when she felt asleep in my arms. We didn't see anything wrong with making that a regular part of our relationship."

"Lucky," said Heath. "Abbey will barely let me hug her."

"Deuce," groaned Clawd, rubbing his temples.

Deuce removed his sunglasses turning Heath into stone.

"Much better," said Gil.

**000 back at Cleo's house 000**

"So, what does it say?" asked Cleo, as the ghouls gathered around Draculaura.

The little vampire sniffed. "This one's positive too."

"That's the third one Lala," said Frankie. "I think you're definitely pregnant."

Clawdeen rolled her eyes. "I can't believe this."

"Not now, Clawdeen," soothed Lagoona. She stroked Draculaura's hair. "There, there dear. It's alright."

"How…can it…be….alright?" asked Draculaura between tearful gasps.

Clawdeen suddenly began to storm out of the room. "That does it!"

"Clawdeen, where are you going?" asked Cleo.

"To kill Clawd!" snapped Clawdeen.

"No, please don't," shouted Draculaura jumping up after her. "I want to be the one to tell him…on my own time."

"You have until school Monday," said Clawdeen. "Otherwise I'm going to tell Clawd myself."

Draculaura nodded and continued to cry. Frankie pulled her friend into a hug.

"Don't worry. You said so yourself. Clawd will stick by you every step of the way. He will love you and this baby no matter what."

"_That's what I'm afraid of," _thought Draculaura. _"Clawd will want to be a part of his child's life at all costs. I can't ask him to put his dreams on hold for me. I can't tell him."_

**000000**

**So, there it is. REVIEW! Be honest, but nice.**


	2. Where Everybody Knows But You

**For the record, I don't promote teen pregnancy. In fact, I firmly believe in waiting until marriage to have sex. **

**Chapter Two: Draculaura tries to avoid telling Clawd about her pregnancy, but everyone else ends up finding out in the process.**

**000000**

Draculaura did not see, talk to, or even text Clawd all weekend. That was partly because she didn't want to let it slip about the pregnancy, and luckily for her Clawd didn't notice because his phone had gotten broken. Draculaura was dreading Monday morning when she would have to tell him. She had planned to avoid Clawd, but when your boyfriend is a natural born hunter who can smell and hear better than anyone else, that's almost impossible.

Clawd on the other hand was looking forward to seeing Draculaura. When he saw her in the school courtyard he snuck up behind her and greeted her with a tight hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Good morning, my love," he said, nuzzling his face against her neck.

"Good morning, Clawd," said Draculaura, with a giggle. She turned around to face him and snuggled deeper into their hug. Clawd was so soft like a teddy bear. Draculaura felt better just having him near.

Clawd growled softly when he smelled Draculaura's hair up close. "Is that apple blossom? You usually smell like roses. Not that I'm complaining. It's nice."

"Yes it is. You're really good at that."

"I missed spending time with you last weekend. It feels like I haven't been with you in forever," said Clawd, looking down at the petite vampire in his arms.

"Awe, how sweet. I missed you too," replied Draculaura looking up at Clawd.

"Did you enjoy your sleepover at Cleo's?"

"I did. It was a lot of fun," said Draculaura forcing a smile.

"Is something wrong?" asked Clawd. "You seem upset."

Draculaura shook her head, causing her pigtails to bounce. "No, Clawd. I'm fine really."

"Are you sure? We have a little time before the bell rings. Do you want to go somewhere private and talk?"

Draculaura sighed. This was the perfect opportunity for her to tell Clawd about their baby, but she just couldn't. The timing didn't feel right. So she lied to him instead.

"No, I'm fine. Did you enjoy your guys-only weekend?"

"Yeah," said Clawd. He chuckled a little. "Actually Heath was at my house when he sang to Abbey."

"Oh really?"

"What game were you playing anyway?"

"Truth or Scare."

"Oh, well that explains it. I knew Abbey didn't call just to hear that voice," said Clawd.

"Hey, I thought what Heath did was very sweet. You guys didn't give him a hard time about it did you?"

"A little, but it was all in good fun," said Clawd. "Heath quickly reminded us that we would do the same for our ghouls."

"You would sing a 'One Resurrection' song just for me?" teased Draculaura playfully poking Clawd's chest.

"Of course, D! I'd do anything to make you happy because I love you."

Draculaura hugged Clawd tightly. "I love you too."

"So, what did they ask you? I know my little Lala picked truth every time."

"Um…I don't remember," lied Draculaura.

Clawd smiled. "That embarrassing huh?"

"No, no. Just ghoul talk," said Draculaura. "You wouldn't be interested in it."

"Well, if it concerns you I am, but I'll respect that you can't tell me."

Draculaura looked down. She felt like crying. She hated lying to Clawd, but couldn't find the strength to tell him the truth.

"Are you sure you're ok?" asked Clawd, noticing how downcast Draculaura seemed.

"I'm fine."

Clawd decided to change the subject since Draculaura didn't want to talk about it. He took Draculaura's hand in his and kissed it. "So, that new Chinese place just opened up in town. Would you like to go there with me tonight? I called yesterday and they have a lot of vegetarian choices."

"That sounds nice, Clawd. I would love to have dinner with you tonight."

"Great!" said Clawd, as the school bell began to ring. He gave Draculaura a quick kiss on the cheek. "Come on. I'll walk you to your first class."

Clawd and Draculaura walked hand in hand into the school. Draculaura felt safe with Clawd so close to her. She could sense their baby's presence within her, and wondered if Clawd could sense that she was pregnant.

**000 later that day in one of Clawd's classes 000**

Since school was almost over the teachers had no real lessons for the students. Every class was basically a goof off period.

"So, have you talked to Draculaura about what we talked about?" asked Romulus.

"No," said Clawd. "I figured I would just make sure I used protection from now on. I honestly don't want her to know I talked to you about it. I don't want her thinking I'm a pig who sleeps with her and then goes bragging to my friends. Not that there's nothing to brag about, but..."

"I get it and I respect that," said Romulus. "You don't think Draculaura has told any of her friends yet?"

"Considering my sister is her best friend I think not, but even if she has its different for a girl to tell her friends who she's had sex with than it is for a guy."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, a girl is going to talk about how romantic or gentle he was and a guy just cares that he had sex…in most cases anyway."

"In your case?"

"I care more about Draculaura than anything. If for the rest of my life all I could do was hold her hand I'd be satisfied just to be near her."

"You really are head over paws in love with her aren't you?" chuckled Romulus.

"I am."

"You've already said you'll make her your mate. Are you going to do that before or after you finish college?"

"After. I want to make sure I have a good steady job to support her and a family," said Clawd. "I'll probably ask her to marry me before though."

"You have everything figured out don't you?"

"Well, not everything," said Clawd. "It's all just a plan on paper. I have no idea what's really going to happen. I know that my life probably isn't going to be oh-so-perfect, but I can dream can't I?"

"Dreams are one thing. Reality is another."

"Why are you being such a downer?"

"I don't know. I guess I'm just a little jealous. You know what you're going to major in at Monster U, and you have a wonderful ghoul like Draculaura who's going to wait for you."

"Well, yeah, but I've known I wanted to be a doctor ever since I was a kid, and as far as Draculaura I can't argue with you. I'm pretty lucky to have her in my life. If I didn't have to leave her I wouldn't."

Romulus remained silent for a moment, then clearing his throat he asked, "Do you ever find it a little awkward that you're dating your sister's best friend."

"Not really. I mean, it was a little awkward at first for Clawdeen, but she's learning to live with it. Why do you ask?"

"No reason," said Romulus with a shrug.

"Are you thinking about asking one of your sister's friends out?"

"No."

"Are you thinking of asking one of your friend's sisters out?"

"Possibly."

"My sister?"

"Don't kill me."

Clawd chuckled. "It's ok. I wouldn't mind you and Clawdeen dating. Draculaura would live for a chance to set the two of you up."

"That's good to know, but it's not Clawdeen that I like."

Clawd gave Romulus a confused look. All of his other sisters were married except…

"You like Howleen? She's just a kid!"

"I know. I know," sighed Romulus. "I just feel this special connection with her."

"You're eighteen and she's only fourteen."

"So, you're seventeen and Draculaura is sixteen hundred. That's a huge age difference."

"But that's different. Draculaura is physically and biteologically sixteen," explained Clawd.

"It was stupid for me to even mention it. I'm not even sure Howleen feels the same way about me."

"And what if she does feel the same way about you? What are you going to do then, Mr. Jailbait?"

"Then I'll wait for her," said Romulus. He sighed and explained himself to Clawd. "It's not like I want to have sex with her. I just really care about her. You know as well as I do that I can't fight this, even if I wanted to."

"Yeah I know," said Clawd. He muttered under his breath. "Stupid instincts."

Just then the bell rang for the classes to change and the students made their way into the hall.

**000 in the hall after class 000**

"School bites" growled Howleen as she tossed her books into her locker. "And not in a good way."

"Bad day?" asked her locker neighbor Frankie Stein.

"Bad is an understatement. Does it get any better?"

"You learn to live with it," said Frankie, giving the young werewolf a reassuring smile. "The good news is after this week it will be summer break. I have a feeling this summer is going to be awesome."

"Easy for you to say," scoffed Howleen. She began to pout. "You don't have an older brother, who's moving away."

"Oh, Howleen. It isn't like Clawd will be going away forever or even that far. Monster U is only a couple of hours away," said Frankie.

"I know, but it's going to be so different without him at home. We may argue a lot, but I love Clawd and I'm really going to miss him."

"I'm sure he'll come home to visit as often as he can, especially considering…." Frankie stopped not knowing if Draculaura had gotten a chance to tell Clawd about the baby, let alone their families.

"Considering what?" asked Howleen, tilting her head in curiosity. "Frankie, is something wrong?"

"No. No! Nothing's wrong. W….why would anything be wrong?" answered Frankie with a nervous laugh.

"Frankie, there's something you're not telling me and I think it's about my brother. I know you're closer to my sister than me, but we're friends too. You can trust me."

Frankie groaned and pulled Howleen closer to her. She whispered the secret in her ear.

Howleen's golden eyes widened. In a whispered gasp she asked. "Seriously? Draculaura is pregnant?"

Frankie nodded. "She just found out this weekend."

"And we're absolutely one hundred percent without a doubt sure it's Clawd's?"

"Draculaura says it is and I believe her. She wouldn't cheat on him."

"Wow. Does Clawd know?"

"I don't know if Draculaura has told him yet," said Frankie. "Promise me you won't say anything to him about it…or to Clawdeen for that matter. She's mad enough at Clawd and Draculaura. I don't want her to add me to the hate-list for telling you."

"I promise," said Howleen, placing her hand over her heart. "While we're sharing secrets, can I confide in you?"

"Of course," replied Frankie.

Howleen sighed. "I have the biggest crush on Romulus."

"That's so sweet. Romulus is a great guy."

Howleen smiled. "I just had to tell someone. I can't shake this feeling. I mean, I know how Clawdeen reacted when Clawd and Draculaura first started liking each other. I can only imagine how Clawd would react to me liking his best friend."

"First crushes are always great, but don't rule out other guys," said Frankie.

"It's not that simple. Once a werewolf finds their true love there is no turning back. I think Romulus may be mine."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I just wish I knew if he felt the same way about me."

"But he's so much older than you."

"Only four years. My parents have a six year age difference," said Howleen in her defense.

"Well, I guess in a few years it won't seem so bad, but right now…."

"Please don't say it Frankie," Howleen interrupted. "Everyone else thinks I'm too young to do anything worth doing. I'm old enough to make my own decisions, especially when it comes to who I love."

"Just try to stay out of trouble, ok."

"I will Frankie," laughed Howleen. She turned to walk to her next class, and waved back at Frankie.

As the Howleen and Frankie parted ways, Draculaura and Clawdeen walked by on the way to their lockers.

"Have you told him yet?" asked Clawdeen, opening her locker.

"Not yet."

"Draculaura!"

"I just haven't found the right moment yet. I will tonight when he takes me out to dinner. I promise," said Draculaura.

"You'd better," said Clawdeen, a little more harshly than she meant. She sighed and softened her tone. "You have nothing to worry about. Clawd is not going to be angry, and he is certainly not going to abandon you."

"I know he won't."

"Clawd has a right to know he's going to be a father."

"I know," said Draculaura holding back her tears. She noticed Clawd coming through the door with a few of his friends. He smiled at her and she managed to smile back.

"Later ghoul," said Clawdeen, taking the book she needed from her locker. She glared at Clawd as they passed each other.

Clawd thought nothing of what Clawdeen did. He and his sisters were usually in some sort of argument.

"Hi, Clawd," said Draculaura weekly.

"Hey, D," said Clawd. He leaned down and kissed her cheek, then her lips, not even caring they were at school for everyone to see.

Draculaura moaned a bit. She loved it when Clawd kissed her. Clawd scooped Draculaura in his arms and held her close to him. Draculaura felt his heart beating and she melted against his chest.

Clawd hummed happily as he pulled away, sitting her back down. He noticed she was frowning. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I'm fine, Clawd really," said Draculaura, forcing a smile.

"Lala, I know you better than that. Please tell me what's wrong," said Clawd, his gold puppy-dog eyes shimmered.

"I…I have to go," said Draculaura, running down the hall.

"Draculaura wait!" called Clawd.

Draculaura didn't even look back. She brushed past Romulus clutching her books to her chest.

"What did you say to her?" asked Romulus.

"Nothing. I just kissed her," said Clawd.

"I'm sure your breath just smells like meat."

"Impossible. I brush my teeth ten times a day to make sure Draculaura won't faint when I kiss her," said Clawd. He thought about how ridiculous what he'd just said was for a moment. "Everything was fine until I asked her if something was bothering her."

"Are you going to go after her?" asked Romulus.

"I want to, but I think she just needs a little time to herself."

**000 with Draculaura 000**

Draculaura found a secluded place to cry. It was between a rose bush and the school steps. She held her knees to her chest and sobbed.

"_I know Clawd deserves to know that he's going to be a father. I know he could never be angry at me over this. He may even be a little happy. He has so many dreams though. I don't want Clawd to feel obligated to stay here and help me. If…if I broke up with him…."_

"Draculaura?" called a voice from above.

Draculaura looked up to see Romulus. He jumped down from the wall and sat down beside her.

"You know you've missed your last three classes?"

"I didn't realize I'd been here that long," said Draculaura wiping her eyes.

"What's wrong?"

"Why does everyone keep asking me that? I'm fine!"

"You sound angry," said Romulus.

"I don't mean to," said Draculaura, her tear continuing to flow. "I'm not angry at all."

"Does this have anything to do with Clawd going away to college? You know he's not going to break up with you. In fact I think he'd stay with you if he had a choice."

"That's the problem," said Draculaura.

"What do you mean?"

Draculaura looked at Romulus. "Promise you won't tell Clawd?"

Romulus remained silent, but nodded to indicate a yes.

Draculaura sighed, struggling to speak the truth. "I'm pregnant, and before you ask yes the baby is Clawd's."

"I guessing he doesn't know."

"No. I'm afraid to tell him."

"Why?"

"You know him as well as I do. He's going to want to get married and raise this baby together. I don't want him to feel obligated to even stay."

Romulus was shocked. "Why? Don't you want him to help you raise his kid?"

"I do, but he's been dreaming about going to college and studying sports medicine for years. I want him to live that dream," said Draculaura. She sighed heavily. "Then if after he's finished with school he wants to be a part of the baby's life he can. If not then I can be a single mom."

"Draculaura, you can't keep this from him. Even if you don't tell him he's going to figure it out eventually."

"I know. I'll just have to find some other way of telling him and let him know that he doesn't have to stay."

"But he'll want to stay," sighed Romulus.

"Then I'll tell him I don't want him to stay!" cried Draculaura.

"But that would devastate him. He loves you more than you can imagine."

"What am I going to do?" sobbed Draculaura, burying her face in her hands.

"First, dry your eyes. Second, let's go inside before someone sees us and starts a rumor."\

Draculaura wiped her eyes on her sleeve. Romulus stood up and helped Draculaura up. Little did they know a certain purple-haired ghost had been watching them.

**000 meanwhile inside 000**

"Where is she?" wondered Frankie aloud. "It isn't like Draculaura to cut class."

"Hopefully she's been talking to Clawd," said Lagoona.

Clawdeen rolled her eyes. "I doubt it. Draculaura is afraid to tell Clawd about the baby."

"I can't say I blame her, the poor dear. This is huge news," said Lagoona.

"I'm sure she just doesn't know how to tell him," said Frankie. "I mean, you don't just walk up to a guy and blurt something like that out."

"Look, here she comes," said Lagoona, as Draculaura and Romulus entered the school.

"Ghoul, where have you been?" asked Clawdeen.

"We were starting to get worried about you," said Lagoona.

"I just needed some time to calm myself down," said Draculaura. She noticed Clawdeen giving Romulus a curious look. "It's ok. He knows."

Clawdeen folded her arms across her chest. "You told him, but you can't tell Clawd?"

Romulus nodded. "Draculaura explained to me why she doesn't want to tell Clawd, and it's actually sweet."

"Sweet?" retorted Clawdeen. "How is keeping the father of your child from know that child even exists sweet?"

Draculaura sighed. "I don't want Clawd to feel obligated to stay and help me."

"What? Why?" asked Frankie.

"I don't want anything to hinder his dreams. Even if he goes on to college his focus will be here and not on his work," said Draculaura.

"But you have to tell him," said Lagoona.

"The longer you wait the more it will hurt him. He's going to think that you think he won't want anything to do with the baby," said Frankie.

"This is exactly why I didn't want my brother and my best friend dating. I knew it would eventually lead to something like this," said Clawdeen.

"Clawdeen," hissed Romulus. "Will you stop thinking about this as a bad thing and try to be a little happy about becoming an aunt."

"Totally!" said Frankie. "You'll get to design it cute little outfits and let it get away with things Clawd and Draculaura never would."

Clawdeen smiled slightly and dropped her arms to her sides. "Ok, so maybe this isn't totally bad. The timing is terrible, but the baby isn't. I mean, it's not like the kid asked to be born to a couple of teenagers."

"Thanks, Clawdeen. That's very positive," said Romulus with a slight sarcastic tone.

"So, have you decided on how you're going to tell Clawd?" asked Lagoona.

"He's taking me to dinner tonight. I'll do it then," said Draculaura.

Lagoona shook her head. "But what are you going to say to him?"

"Oh, I haven't thought about that," said Draculaura. She placed her hands over her belly and sighed. "You wouldn't happen to have any ideas on how to tell your dad about you?"

"You'd better think quick kid," said Clawdeen. "Here he comes."

"Hey," said Clawd. He looked at Draculaura. "Is it ok if I kiss you? I brushed my teeth since this morning."

Draculaura giggled softly. "Yes. I would love for you to kiss me."

Their kiss was gentle and sweet, and cause Lagoona and Frankie to 'awe' in unison. Clawdeen cleared her throat, and everyone began to walk off leaving Clawd and Draculaura alone.

"So, are we still on for tonight?" asked Clawd.

"Totally," said Draculaura, holding out her hand to Clawd.

He gladly took it and the two walked down the hall together, not knowing a rumor was brewing that just might tear them apart.

**000000**

**Will Draculaura ever have the courage to tell Clawd she's pregnant? I promise there will be more of the other couples in this story as well. REVIEW! be honest, but nice.**


	3. My Secret Their Gossip

**Chapter Three: Word quickly spreads about Draculaura's pregnancy, as Draculaura struggles to tell Clawd the news. **

**000000**

Later that day, after school, Deuce went over to Cleo's house like he did on most afternoons. Normally Deuce would watch some sort of sporting event on TV, while Cleo chattered on about her day. Today was different though.

Cleo rested her head on Deuce's chest and didn't say a word. She was lost in her thoughts._ "Poor Draculaura. I wonder if she's told Clawd yet? She'd text us and let us know if she had told him right? Oh, Clawd Wolf had better not say anything to upset her, or I will personally find someone to make him regret it."_

Deuce shifted his body and placed his arm around Cleo's shoulder. He gently rubbed his hand up and down her than arm, as he stared ahead at the television set.

Cleo smiled weakly; as she was content, but she couldn't help but recall the times she and Deuce had 'gotten caught up in the moment' and forgot to use protection. They could very well be in Draculaura and Clawd's situation.

"_Deuce and I really do need to be more careful from now on. I do want little gorgon-mummies running around the palace one day, but not now. I couldn't handle being a mother in high school. Deuce doesn't even have a job to support us yet, but he would make such a good dad. Oh, that's right. Daddy! Daddy would probably be so angry who knows what he'd do to Deuce. Come to think of it….what is Draculaura's dad going to do to Clawd? I would hope Dracula could show the father of his unborn grandchild mercy. Oh, who am I kidding? Clawd is vampire chow."_

Deuce finally noticed the worried look on his ghoulfriend's face. He kissed her forehead. "Cleo, baby you've been way too quiet all day. What's on your mind?"

"Oh, it's nothing really," Cleo lied with a nervous laugh. She tilted her head to look up at Deuce and put on her best fake smile. "Everything is just fine, sweetie."

"Are you sure?"

Cleo sighed inwardly. _"Of all the days Deuce could pick to be an attentive boyfriend."_

Rather than coming up with a lie to tell Deuce, Cleo simply leaned in to kiss Deuce, hoping it would take his mind of the subject. It sort of worked.

Deuce placed one of his hands behind Cleo's head and the other on her lower back. Their kiss became more passionate and resulted in Deuce pushing Cleo back onto the couch. Cleo suddenly realized what was about to happen and pushed him off of her.

"What's wrong?" asked Deuce sitting back. He was a little disappointed because Cleo had never refused him before. In fact she was the one who usually seduced him into doing whatever she wanted.

"Nothing's wrong."

"How can you say nothing's wrong? You've been acting strange all day. Come to think of it all you girls have been acting strange today."

"It's nothing Deuce, really. I just…...," Cleo thought quickly and blurted out. "You don't have a condom."

"Oh, is that all you're worried about?" asked Deuce.

"How can you say it like that? 'Is that all'…..It's a very big deal, Deuce," cried Cleo, slamming her fists against her knees.

Deuce pulled Cleo into a hug, but she didn't hug him back. "It's alright Cleo. It's my fault I wasn't thinking. I should have never tried to force you to do something you didn't want to."

"It's not that I don't want to, Deuce, and I know we've had unprotected sex before. It's just….with all that has happened recently…."

"Please tell me what's wrong, Cleo."

Cleo looked at Deuce as tears began to swell in her eyes. She was much more afraid than she lead on. She lowered her head. "I can't tell you."

"What? Why not?" Deuce narrowed his eyes, as slight anger rose in his voice. "Did someone hurt you?"

"Oh, no!" said Cleo, quickly.

Deuce suddenly felt embarrassed. He spoke softly. "I haven't hurt you….have I?"

"Of course not, Deuce," said Cleo, touching his cheek with the back of her hand. "Believe me I want to tell you so badly."

"Then why can't you?"

"Because as much as I love gossip it's not my place to tell you."

Deuce thought for a moment. "Would this have anything to do with why Draculaura cut class today?"

"Maybe," said Cleo.

"Is Draculaura pregnant?"

"What would make you say that?" asked Cleo with a nervous laugh.

"Because Clawd told us he and Draculaura had unprotected sex, because he didn't think a werewolf could get a vampire pregnant."

"Apparently they can," said Cleo slowly.

"So she is pregnant?"

Cleo bit her lower lip and nodded.

"Oh, dude! Clawd is probably flipping out right now."

"I'm not sure if she's told Clawd yet," said Cleo.

"Why wouldn't she tell him? I mean, it is his kid, isn't it?"

"Are you suggesting Draculaura would cheat on Clawd?"

"I didn't mean it that way," said Deuce. "I just meant that he has a right to know."

Cleo leaned back on the couch and an unsettling silence overcame the room.

"You know that could have been us," said Cleo, at last.

"It's not going to be us, Cleo. We're always careful."

"Always?" asked Cleo nudging Deuce's arm with her elbow.

"Ok, so maybe we don't use protection every time, but…"

"But nothing," said Cleo. "I'm not ready to be a mom and no offence, but you're not ready to be a dad."

"Oh, no arguments here," laughed Deuce. He looked at Cleo curiously. "You're not pregnant are you?"

"No. I assure you I am not pregnant."

Deuce breathed a sigh of relief and ran his hand through his snakes as Cleo continued.

"I just can't help but think about what would happen if I was," said Cleo placing her hands over her flat stomach. "Wh…what would you do if I were pregnant?"

"Well, I wouldn't abandon you and the baby if that's what you're worried about," said Deuce. "It takes two to make a baby, and those two should raise it. I could never leave you when you needed me, especially if it concerned my own kids."

Cleo smiled. "Thank you. That really means a lot."

Deuce kissed Cleo's cheek. "I don't want to have to worry about that though until at least a year after we're married."

"You want to marry me?"

"Eventually, yeah," said Deuce. "I want us both to finish school first though."

"Of course," said Cleo. "I want that too."

The young couple smiled at each other. Some might say they were way too young to be in love and have their future planned out, but they knew it was meant to be.

"Once word gets out that Draculaura is pregnant the school will probably make us take those uncomfortable sex deaducation classes," said Cleo.

"I remember that from sixth grade," said Deuce. His body shivered. "Those slides they showed us still haunt my deepest nightmares."

Cleo laughed a little. "I remember them saying that abstinence was the way to go, and true love waits."

"Do you regret not waiting?"

"No. I mean, what's done is done. Can't go back and change it right?"

"But if you could, would you want to?"

"No, Deuce. I love you and we were both ready our first time."

"I love you too, Cleo," said Deuce, giving her a gentle kiss on the cheek.

"You should go before my Dad comes home and finds us alone. He'll probably want to kill you then."

Deuce laughed as he got up. "Then I'll die happy. I'll see you later."

Just then both his and Cleo's iCoffin buzzed. Picking up their phones they noticed it was an update from Spectra's blog, the _Ghostly Gossip_.

"Oh, my Ra," gasped Cleo, as she read the latest Monster High news.

Deuce read the text aloud. "A certain pink vampire has gotten herself into some trouble. Seems she's expecting a litter of werepires. Too bad the 'puppy daddy' has no idea."

"I don't believe this," sighed Cleo. "Well, Clawd definitely knows now."

"Maybe not. Howleen accidently destroyed his phone and he hasn't gotten a new one yet."

"How could Spectra do this? Even I'm keeping Draculaura's secret."

"Well, you did tell me," said Deuce.

"Technically you figured it out on your own," said Cleo. She clenched her fists and grumbled. "When I get my hands on that little ghost I'm going to kill her!"

"Calm down Cleo. Maybe this isn't as bad as we think. I mean, how many people really pay attention to Spectra's rumors anyway," said Deuce.

**000 later that night 000**

By the time Clawd was ready to pick Draculaura up for their date that night, everyone in school knew that Draculaura was pregnant with Clawd's child. Well, everyone except Clawd.

Draculaura hadn't seen the _Ghostly Gossip_ yet, but had decided to tell Clawd before the night was over. Frankie was right. The longer she waited to more upset Clawd would be. Draculaura didn't want Clawd to think that she thought he wouldn't want to be a part of his own child's life.

Draculaura sighed as she paced around her room in her fuzzy pink bathrobe and bat slippers. Her hair was up in curlers.

"_How am I going to tell Clawd he's going to be a father? This is big…big news! It's not the sort of thing you just blurt out." _Draculaura placed her hands over her flat stomach. _"Mommy isn't stressing you out is she? Mommy knows Daddy will love you, but she just doesn't know how to tell him about you."_

Draculaura had always imagined creative ways of telling her 'husband' she was pregnant. Like by giving him a t-shirt with 'World's Greatest Dad' on it, or wrapping up a baby item and giving it to him as a gift. The key word there being husband, not seventeen-year-old boyfriend. That changed everything.

"_I can't hide it for long. I'll start to show soon and Clawd will figure it out."_

Draculaura thought about what she had just said for a moment. She looked at the door, as if someone would come barging in at any moment. She quickly took one of the round decorative pillows from her bed, and stuffed it into her robe to make her stomach appear bigger like it would look further in to her pregnancy.

"Wow," breathed Draculaura, running her hand over the bump.

She smiled as she continued rubbing it, realizing she liked the way it felt. She stared at the reflection of her robe in the mirror and admired her 'new' figure.

"_This actually looks pretty good,"_ she admitted to herself. She blushed as she imagined Clawd wrapping his arms around her from behind, and caressing her belly. Draculaura began to daydream about Clawd kissing her growing stomach and telling their unborn child how happy he was.

_*daydream*_

"_Hey in there," said Clawd with a chuckle. He rubbed his nose against Draculaura's pregnant belly. "I can't wait until you get here, so I can hold you and tell you in person how much I love you."_

"_Oh, Clawd," giggled Draculaura. She stroked Clawd's hair as he nuzzled his face against her stomach. _

_Suddenly Clawd jerked his head back and rubbed his cheek. "Ow! It kicked…and really hard too."_

"_I know. I felt it too," said Draculaura rubbing her belly. "I think our baby thinks there's a soccer field in there."_

_Clawd stood back up. His face beamed with pride. "My little athlete."_

"_Our baby is going to be so strong, just like its daddy."_

"_I love it when you say 'our baby'," said Clawd taking Draculaura's small hands into his much large ones. He gently pulled her closer to him and pressed his lips against her forehead. Clawd moved his arms around her to embrace her. "You've made me so happy."_

"_And you've made me happy too," said Draculaura, embracing Clawd back._

_*end daydream*_

Draculaura shook herself out of her fantasies, knowing she had to get ready. She removed the pillow from her robe and began to get dressed. She frowned as she felt her flat stomach. Draculaura slipped on her favorite dress. It was one Clawdeen had made special for her.

The top was a strapless, pink sequined sweetheart bodice, with a black silt belt under it. The black tutu skirt began above her waist and cut off well above her knees. Draculaura loved this dress and how it flowed out when she twirled.

Draculaura hummed happily, and began taking the curlers out of her hair. She carefully put on her makeup. By this time Clawd was at her front door.

"Hi, Mr. Dracula, sir," said Clawd nervously as Draculaura's father opened the door. "I'm here to pick Draculaura up for our date."

Dracula narrowed his eyes at Clawd. He was not too crazy about his little girl dating a werewolf, but he had to admit Clawd was a good kid and had all the good qualities any father would want in their daughter's boyfriend.

"Draculaura! Clawd is here," called Dracula, never taking his eyes off Clawd.

Draculaura slipped on the black suede pumps she'd picked out for that night and went downstairs. She stopped at the last step and smiled at Clawd.

"Wow," breathed Clawd. He suddenly felt way underdressed with in his jeans and teal dress shirt, which wasn't tucked in by the way. Draculaura's dress was worthy of a limousine, not Clawd's beat up pickup truck. "Draculaura you look….."

Dracula cleared his throat. "Have her home by 9:00."

Draculaura pouted. "Daddy."

"Alright, alright. Fine. 9:30."

"Daddy!"

Dracula sighed, raising his hands in defeat. "10:30, but that's as late as I'll allow."

"Thanks, Daddy," said Draculaura giving her father a tight hug She let go and grabbed Clawd's arm. She waved back to her father as she dragged Clawd outside. "Bye, Daddy."

Dracula waved after Clawd and his daughter. He smiled when he saw Clawd open the truck door for Draculaura and helped her in.

"He's not so bad," Dracula mumbled to himself as he closed the front door.

On the way to the restaurant, Draculaura continued thinking of ways to tell Clawd about their baby. _"Clawd, I know this may come as a shock to you, but…No! That doesn't sound right. Ok, baby we're having a baby! Oh, that's even worse."_

Clawd noticed Draculaura seemed deep in thought. "Baby, are you ok?"

Draculaura's eyes widened as she heard Clawd say 'baby'. She quickly realized though he was calling her baby.

"Oh, I'm fine," she said quickly. "I'm just thinking about how much fun you and I are going to have this summer when we go to Gloom Beach."

Clawd smiled. "Two weeks in a seaside cottage. Sounds more like a honeymoon than a vacation with our friends."

Draculaura blushed. "Do you really think we'll get that much time alone? I mean, practically everyone is coming with us."

"I'll make sure you and I have time together. I want to spend as much time with you as I can. When I get back from the trip I'll start getting ready for the move."

"I'm going to miss you so much when you're away at college."

"Not as much as I'm going to miss you," said Clawd. "I wish there was some way you could come with me."

"I know. I do too," said Draculaura, as tears began to stream down her face.

"I'm sorry Draculaura. I didn't mean to make you cry," said Clawd with a whimper. "I've been doing that a lot lately. I'm a terrible boyfriend."

"No you're not! Believe me Clawd, you've done nothing to make me cry," said Draculaura. "Everything makes me want to cry lately. Even the silliest, most pointless problem brings me to tears."

Clawd wasn't sure what to say to comfort Draculaura. He really didn't know what was going on, and he didn't want to say something stupid and make it worse. Though his better judgment, and having so many sisters, made him think that this was just a 'girl problem' that would play out by next week.

When they arrived at the restaurant, Clawd opened Draculaura's door for her. He offered her his arm for the two to walk in together. He was very proud to get to show her off to everyone there. He pulled out her chair for her and the couple sat down.

"Hey, you guys," said Jinafire, walking up to their table with a couple of menus.

"Hey, Jinafire," said Draculaura.

"I didn't know you worked here," said Clawd.

"Well, I don't exactly work here," replied Jinafire. "My family owns this restaurant."

"Cool," said Clawd, opening his menu. "So, does that mean we don't have to leave you a tip?"

Jinafire laughed. "If anything it means I should get a better one."

Draculaura smiled. "Could I get a glass of water? My throat's a little dry."

"Sure thing," said Jinafire, she turned to Clawd to take his drink order.

"I want water too," said Clawd.

"Ok, I'll be right back," said Jinafire. She turned on her heals and took off, leaving Draculaura and Clawd alone again.

"You look very beautiful nice tonight," said Clawd, reaching over the table to grab Draculaura's hand. He gently stroked it. "I would have said that to you earlier, but I thought you dad was ready to kill me."

"Thank you," said Draculaura with a blush. She glanced around the restaurant trying to think of something to say. "This is a very nice place."

"Only the best for you," said Clawd, giving Draculaura a wink.

Draculaura forced a smile. In her head she was screaming at herself. _"What are you waiting for, ghoul? You're going to have to tell him eventually. This is as good of time as any. Tell him now! Tell him now!"_

"I'm sorry that I kept bothering you with questions today," said Clawd. "It's just….when I see you're upset it makes me sad too. I'd do anything to make you smile."

"I know that, and you weren't bothering me. It's actually nice to know that you care so much about me. I know that you love me and it's only natural to worry so much about to people you love."

"It's more than just worrying about you, Draculaura. You are my main concern above anything else. I want to protect you from anything that would hurt you."

"I know you do," said Draculaura. "I trust you with all my heart and I'm sorry if it seems like I've been keeping something from you."

"You know you can tell me anything, Draculaura, but if you absolutely can't I'll respect your decision not to."

"Thank you Clawd."

"But you will tell me if you change your mind right?" asked Clawd with a hopeful tone.

"Of course," said Draculaura. _"Tell him now! He has a right to know about the baby!"_

Before Draculaura could speak though, Jinafire returned with their drinks.

"Have you decided what you'd like to eat?" asked Jinafire, sitting two glasses of water on the table.

"Yeah. I want the General Tso's chicken," said Clawd.

"What about you, Draculaura?" asked Jinafire, as she wrote down Clawd's order.

"The tofu stir-fry please," said Draculaura.

"I'll be right back with that," said Jinfire. She gathered their menus and headed back to the kitchen.

"I was thinking we could go for a moonlit walk in the park after this," said Clawd.

"Oh, that sounds so romantic, Clawd."

"I brought some blankets so we can cuddle and watch the stars from the tailgate."

"I'd like that, Clawd," said Draculaura, smiling sweetly.

"There's that smile I love," said Clawd with a sigh. "I can't imagine what it's going to be like when I'm at college, and I can't see your face or hold you in my arms. I'll be so lonely."

"But it won't be forever. You'll come back soon."

"But what if you find someone else…someone better for you than I am?"

"Clawd there is no one better for me than you," said Draculaura. "You can't even imagine how much I love you."

"I think I can, if it's anywhere close to how much I love you."

"_It's perfect. Tell him now!"_

"Here's your order," said Jinafire. It was as if the dragon girl had appeared out of nowhere. She sat their respective plates in front of them and stepped back. "Enjoy."

Draculaura caught a whiff of the chicken on Clawd's plate. She inhaled deeply and was surprised by how pleasant the scent was.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Draculaura. Is this smell going to bother you?" asked Clawd.

"No. It's just…could I try some?" asked Draculaura.

"Uh, sure," replied Clawd, a bit confused. He passed Draculaura his fork, that had a small piece of chicken on it.

Draculaura quickly ate it, and moaned in delight. "That is really good. Could I have another piece?"

Clawd gave his ghoul another piece of chicken. "Lala, it's not that I don't like sharing with you, but you don't like meat."

Draculaura paused mid-chew to think. _"This baby really is going to be like its daddy. It has me craving meat."_

"Draculaura, are you alright?" asked Clawd.

"I'm fine, Clawd," said Draculaura, in an unsure tone.

Draculaura went back to eating her own meal, stealing a few more pieces of chicken off Clawd's plate. Normally meat of any kind would make her sick, but the little half-werewolf inside her desired food like its father.

**000 later that night 000**

Clawd pulled into Draculaura's driveway at 10:20. "I got you here on time, so I guess your dad won't hurt me."

"Not for bringing me home pass curfew anyway," said Draculaura, with a nervous laugh.

Clawd got out of his truck, and ran around to help Draculaura out. "Should I kiss you here or at the door?"

Draculaura smiled. "Both."

Clawd pressed his lips against Draculaura's and kissed her with all the passion he could. Draculaura melted into the kiss, still thinking about how she hadn't told Clawd he was going to be a father.

**00000**

**Will Draculaura ever tell Clawd about their baby? REVIEW! be honest, but nice.**


	4. Think About It

**In case you were wondering there will be several chapters to this story, but if you're expecting it to be completed tomorrow it won't be. Not trying to be rude, but I do have a life outside of fanfiction. The only reason the first few got up so quickly is I had the first two chapters completed and part of the third chapter completed before I even uploaded chapter one.**

**Also, I'm letting you, my loyal readers, decided whether Clawd and Draculaura's baby will be a boy or a girl. You can vote by using the poll on my profile, or just tell me which one you want in your review. **

**Chapter Four: Howleen asks Clawdeen for advice on guys. Clawdeen urges Draculaura to tell Clawd the truth. **

**000000**

Clawdeen Wolf paced nervously around her bedroom. She glanced back and forth between the floor and the clock on her nightstand. The seconds ticked by slowly and made just a few minutes feel like several hours. Clawd had just left a few minutes ago to pick Draculaura up for their date.

"_I hope Clawd doesn't freak out too much when Draculaura tells him she's pregnant. That ghoul is nervous enough as it is," _she thought. She grumbled to herself as she thought of the worst possible reaction her brother could have._ "Clawd had better be happy and supportive. I'll kill him if he isn't…if Dracula doesn't get to him first."_

Clawdeen sighed. She knew she should have more faith in her brother. _"Of course Clawd is going to be supportive. He's a great guy, and I'm sure he'll be happy about the baby…once he finds out about it."_

As time continued to pass, even more slowly than before, Clawdeen began to wonder if Draculaura had even told Clawd yet.

"_Draculaura had better not chicken out this time! If Clawd comes back into this house and doesn't know he's going to be a father I'm going to get her."_

Clawdeen tried not to be too angry with Draculaura. After she had no idea what her best friend was going through.

"_I can't imagine what I would do if I were pregnant. Of course I would need a boyfriend in order for that to happen. And I would have to be very much in love with him…like how much Draculaura loves Clawd. I wonder how my family and friends would react…how the father would react. Slow down, Clawdeen. Let's deal with one teenage pregnancy at a time. "_

"_I know that my parents and Draculaura's dad aren't going too overjoyed at being grandparents, but I'm starting to like the idea of being an aunt. I'm going to have so much fun designing clothes for it. I hope it's a girl! She'll be an athletic little diva. I wonder if she's look like a wolf or a vampire. It doesn't matter. I love it already!"_

Clawdeen was so caught up in her own thoughts that she didn't hear her sister knock on the door.

"Hey, Clawdeen," said Howleen, who was leaning against the frame of Clawdeen's bedroom door.

"Not now, Howleen," grumbled Clawdeen, sounding more harshly than she really meant to. She waved her hand to shoo her sister out of the room.

"Please, Clawdeen. Just give me like five minutes," begged Howleen. "I really need to talk to you about something. It's kind of important."

Clawdeen sighed and rolled her eyes. "What is it?"

"How do you get a guy you like to notice you?" asked Howleen, slowly entering her sister's room.

Clawdeen crossed her arms over her chest and glared Howleen. "That's it? That's the big important thing you needed to talk to me about?"

"I said if was 'kind of important', and it is important….to me it is anyway," said Howleen. She gave her sister the saddest puppy-dog eyes. "So will you help me?"

"What guy?" inquired Clawdeen with a sigh. She sat down on her bed, crisscrossed her legs, and settled back against her purple zebra-striped pillows and headboard.

"Just some guy at school I have a crush on," replied Howleen, sitting down in front of Clawdeen. She crisscrossed her legs as well and placed one of Clawdeen's pillows across her lap.

Clawdeen smirked. She was curious to know who her little sister was crushing on. "You can't tell me his name?"

"Well, I would, but it's sort of a weird situation, and I'm not sure how you're going to react to it."

"Really?" asked Clawdeen crinkling her nose. "Is it one of my friends?"

"Sort of…but not really. He's older than me….older than you," mumbled Howleen.

"Eww! Is it one of the teachers?"

"Oh, gross! No!"

Clawdeen laughed. "Well then who is he? I can't give you advice until I know who he is?"

Howleen huffed. "Alright, fine. I'll tell you. It's Romulus."

"You have a crush on Rom? Why didn't you just say so? There's nothing weird about that. We've known him for like ever! He's a really great guy."

"You don't think he's too old for me?" asked Howleen, her ears perking up.

"It's only four years. Dad is six years older than Mom," said Clawdeen. She thought for a moment. "Then again it wouldn't look right for him to go out with someone as young as you…no offence. It's just I'm not sure it's even legal."

"I know we couldn't be together now. Dad would never agree to let me date a college guy when I'm only a sophomore in high school," said Howleen. "Dad probably won't even let me date guys my own age."

"What if Romulus was willing to wait for you?"

"That would be great, but I don't even know if he likes me back…..and I really don't expect him to, but…I can't help thinking that maybe he's the one."

"That's actually very sweet, Howleen."

"So, how do I get him to notice me?"

"Just be yourself, ghoul. If he doesn't like the real you then he's not worth the oxygen he takes up."

Howleen laughed. "Thanks Clawdeen."

"No problem, little sis."

Howleen slid off the bed and headed for the door.

"Hey, Howleen," Clawdeen called after her. She picked up the bottle of purple claw-polish off her bedside table. "Feel like a paw-icure?"

**000 after Clawd and Draculaura's date 000**

Draculaura watched from the window as Clawd gave Draculaura a good night kiss and headed back to his truck. When Draculaura reached for the doorknob, Dracula rushed back into the living room. When Draculaura entered she found her father sitting in his chair in the living room pretending to read a newspaper as if he'd been waiting there for her the whole time.

"Hello, sweetheart. Back so soon?" he asked. Dracula glanced at the clock to make sure she was on time, even though he already knew she was. "How was your date?"

"It was nice," replied Draculaura, trying not to look too sad. She was disappointed in herself for not telling Clawd she was pregnant. She slumped into the chair across from her father and tucked her legs to the side.

"Is something wrong, prințesă?"

"No," said Draculaura with a sigh.

"That little furball didn't break your heart did he?" asked Dracula, tossing his newspaper on the floor. "Because if he did, I'll break his…."

"Daddy, everything's fine. Clawd is always sweet to me, and we had a great time tonight. I'm just a little sad that Clawd is going to be leaving for college in a few weeks."

"I know that you're going to miss Clawd, sweetie. Heck, even I'm going to miss having him around, but it's not the end of the world. You'll still have your friends here and Clawd will come back for visits. You'll probably go visit him too. You just have to remember when he's not here a little part of Clawd will always be with you."

"_You have no idea," _thought Draculaura. "Thanks, Daddy. I needed to hear that."

"You're welcome love."

"I'm turning in for the night," said Draculaura, standing up. She moved across the room to give her father a hug.

Dracula hugged his daughter back and kissed her on the forehead. "Sweet dreams my little Laura."

Draculaura went upstairs to her bedroom. She fell onto her coffin-bed, buried her face against her pink pillows, and cried. _"If it's this hard to tell Clawd that he's going to be a father, how on earth am I going to tell my own father?"_

Draculaura rolled over onto her back and stared up at the celling. She picked up the stuffed wolf Clawd had won for her at their school carnival last fall, and held it tight against her chest. _"How are Clawd parents going to react to this? They've been supportive of our relationship so far. I hope they will like the idea of having another grandchild."_

Draculaura sighed heavily. Her mind was so full of worry that she was getting a headache. Just as she closed her eyes, her iCoffin buzzed. Draculaura sat up and reached for her phone that was sitting on the table beside her bed.

Clawdeen was texting her.

'_r u home?' _

Draculaura sighed and texted back. _'yes'_

A few seconds later her phone buzzed again. This time Clawdeen was calling her.

"Hello?" answered Draculaura. She tried not to sound too upset, fearing Clawdeen would be angry with her for not telling Clawd.

"So, how'd he take it?" asked Clawdeen, without saying hello.

"Um…Well…"

"You didn't tell him, did you?"

"Not exactly."

"What? Draculaura!" growled Clawdeen. "I can't believe you haven't told him yet!"

"I know, Clawdeen. I really do feel terrible for not telling Clawd, but I just couldn't," said Draculaura.

"That's no excuse Ula D. My brother is going to become a father in nine months and from the looks of it that's how long it will be before he finds out about it."

Draculaura began to cry. "I'm sorry, Clawdeen."

"Don't cry, Draculaura," said Clawdeen with a sigh. She softened her tone. "I didn't mean to snap at you."

"I know you didn't, and it's not your fault that I'm crying. It's these stupid pregnant hormones! They have me crying over nothing and craving meat."

"You're craving meat?"

Draculaura smiled and placed her hand over her belly. "The baby is already so much like Clawd."

"Listen, Draculaura, you've got to tell Clawd about the baby. I mean, you can't hide it for much….Howleen! Get out of my room. I'm trying to talk to Draculaura."

"This is important, Clawdeen. You really need to see this," said Howleen, handing Clawdeen her iCoffin.

"Oh, my ghoul," gasped Clawdeen.

"What? What is it?" asked Draculaura. She couldn't see what the sisters were talking about, but it didn't sound good.

"Um, Draculaura have you seen today's _Ghostly Gossip_?" asked Clawdeen.

"No. Why?" replied Draculaura.

"Spectra knows that you're pregnant, and thanks to her….by now everyone else probably does too," said Clawdeen.

"What?" shrieked Draculaura. "How did she find out?"

"I don't know! Ghoul I swear I haven't told anybody."

"I know you wouldn't do that to me. Has Clawd seen this yet?" asked Draculaura. "He didn't mention it on our date."

"I don't think so then, but he's not home yet," said Clawdeen.

"Clawdeen, Clawd's home," shouted Howleen as she ran down the hall from the living room back to Clawdeen's bedroom.

"Oh, no!" sobbed Draculaura. "He's going to see that and wonder why I didn't tell him."

"Calm down D," soothed Clawdeen. "Do you want to talk to him now?"

"I didn't want to do this over the phone, but I guess I have to now."

Clawd passed buy Clawdeen's bedroom on the way to his own. He noticed his sisters seemed very upset.

"What's wrong?"

"Draculaura wants to talk to you," said Clawdeen, passing Clawd her cell phone.

"What's wrong, baby?" asked Clawd. He winced listening to his girlfriend cry. _"Did I do something wrong? Is her dad mad at me? I brought her home on time."_

"Clawd…I'm so sorry," muttered Draculaura before hanging up.

Clawd pulled the phone away from his face. "She hung up on me."

Clawdeen sighed, but before she could speak Clawd was headed back down the hall. Howleen and Clawdeen followed him.

"Where are you going?" asked Howleen.

"Something's wrong with Draculaura. I have to go to her now," said Clawd. He rushed out the kitchen door, into the garage.

"Be careful," called out Clawdeen as Clawd got into his truck.

Clawd smile weakly as he closed the door and drove off.

It was beginning to rain, so Clawdeen and Howleen turned to go back inside.

"You know, I bet when Mom and Dad find out about Draculaura being pregnant, my wanting to date Romulus won't seem like such a big deal to them," said Howleen.

Clawdeen shook her head. "It could make it worse. Clawd is their 'golden child', remember? If he can screw up this royally they'll expect worse from us."

"I didn't think about that," said Howleen, frowning. "Do you think Mom and Dad will be that angry with Clawd?"

"I hope not," said Clawdeen. "He's already super stressed with going off to college and leaving Draculaura behind. He doesn't need anything added to it."

"You mean like a baby?"

Clawdeen gave Howleen a look that said 'ya think?'

"You don't think he'll decide not to go to college, and stay here with Draculaura instead do you?"

"I would hope not. I mean, he can still be a part of the baby's life from college. It's always been his dream to become a doctor."

"But since he fell in love with Draculaura he's wanted to marry her and start a family."

"Yeah, after college. He's got to have some way of supporting them."

"Poor Clawd. I would hate to be in his shoes right now," said Howleen.

"Me too, but Clawd's always been a very strong person when it comes to big news. He can handle it," said Clawdeen.

"He's going to faint when she tells him isn't he?"

"Probably."

**000 in Draculaura's bedroom 000**

Draculaura had changed into her pink and white polka-dot nightgown. It was short, coming just over her thighs, with a white lace trim and thin lace straps. It was her favorite and he usually felt better when she relaxed in it, but not now.

Draculaura lay back on her bed. She thought back to the first time she and Clawd slept together.

"_I wish he were here now. I always feel so much better in his arms."_

Draculaura sobbed into her pillow. The rain tapping against her window seemed to mimic her flowing tears. Draculaura was so heartbroken. She had let her fears get the best of her and now she regretted it.

"_Why can't I just tell Clawd I'm pregnant with his child? Why is this so hard for me? It shouldn't be!_"

Draculaura lifted her head and wiped her tears with the back of her hand. "I've got to go to Clawd now. I've put off telling him long enough."

So with only her nightgown and fuzzy slippers to shield her from the rain, Draculaura carefully climbed down the lattice outside her bedroom window and began running down the street towards Clawd's house. The cold rain soaked her, but she didn't care.

Draculaura hadn't gotten far when Clawd passed her in his truck. Recognizing his ghoulfriend, he stopped in the middle of the road, got out and ran to her.

"Draculaura, what on earth are you doing out here in this weather?" he asked, pulling Draculaura into a tight hug. He kissed her forehead, and cuddled her close to him.

"I…I was coming to see you," sniffed Draculaura, shivering slightly against his chest.

"You're soaking wet," said Clawd, rubbing his hands down her bare shoulders. Clawd picked Draculaura up and began carrying her back to his truck. "Come on. I don't want you getting sick."

Clawd reached for the hoodie that he kept behind the seat and gave it to Draculaura. It engulfed the tiny vampire, but it smelled like Clawd and that was comforting.

"What are you doing out here?" asked Draculaura, still shivering.

"You sounded really upset on the phone. I had to make sure you were alright," said Clawd, as he drove off towards Draculaura's house. "Why were you coming to see me?"

Draculaura sighed heavily. "Can we park and talk?"

Clawd frowned. "You're not breaking up with me are you?"

"No, sweetie. Of course not," assured Draculaura. "I love you more than anything….or anyone I've ever known."

Clawd wheeled in to the parking lot of the community park. He gave Draculaura a concerned look. "So, what's wrong?"

Draculaura cleared her throat and struggled to speak through her tears. "This isn't easy for me to tell you….and I don't know why I feel that way, but…Clawd, I'm pregnant."

**000000**

**She finally told Clawd, but how will he react? And why would Spectra betray her friends like that? Review! be honest, but nice.**


	5. Figure It Out

**Thanks for all the awesome reviews so far. You guys are so awesome. I wish I could update faster, but that's life. I've been really busy with family stuff and I've also been having trouble with my laptop. **

**I know this story is pretty much all Draculaura and Clawd. I'll try to put some of the other couples in as well. I've had a few requests to write for other couples. If you would like to see another Monster High couple story just let me know which ones.**

**Remember, I'm letting y'all decided whether Clawd and Draculaura's baby will be a boy or a girl. You can vote by using the poll on my profile, a PM, or just tell me which one you want in your review. So far girl is in the lead! I even have a review vote for twins.**

**Also tell me what you think the baby's name should be. I already have few names in mind, but nothing is official. While you're at it say whether you think the baby should be more vampire, werewolf, or a perfect blend of the two.**

**.**

**Chapter Five: Clawd deals with fact that he's going to be a father. Clawdeen confronts Spectra about her blog. Clawd and Draculaura struggle on how to tell their families about the baby.**

**000000**

Clawd's eyes widened as the word 'pregnant' left Draculaura's lips. He could literally feel his heart dropping into his stomach. He gripped the steering wheel so tightly that he left claw marks. Clawd suddenly felt fear, happiness, and total confusion all at the same time. It was all he could do to keep from crying like a little kid.

"_Did Draculaura just say what I think she did? I'm nowhere near ready to be a father. I couldn't even take care of a goldfish….then again I ate that. Why wasn't I more careful? I should have made sure we used protection, but I guess it's a little late for that now isn't it. How could I have been so careless? Forget how messed up my life is now…think of how hard things are going to be for this kid….my kid."_

Draculaura was experiencing the same awkward and confusing emotions. She had expected to feel at least a little bit of relief once she revealed to Clawd that she was pregnant. However that wasn't the case. If anything she felt even more worried, especially since Clawd had not anything to her.

"_Oh, no! What have I done?" _she thought. _"Now Clawd is going to hate me for not telling him sooner! Or even worse, he won't want the baby at all and say that it isn't his. I should have just kept it to myself."_

Clawd remained silent for what seemed like hours before stammering out a weak reaction. "Y…you're pregnant?"

Draculaura nodded tearfully and wiped her eyes with the sleeve of her hoodie. "I'm so sorry, Clawd."

"Sorry?" asked Clawd, suddenly snapping back into reality. He realized how upset Draculaura was and pulled her closer to him. He kissed the tears that were flowing down her cheeks. "Why are you sorry? I'm the one who should be sorry."

"So, you're not angry with me?" asked Draculaura tilting her head up to look into Clawd's eyes.

"No! Of course not, Lala, Why on earth would I be angry?" asked Clawd. His lips gently pecked Draculaura's. He gazed back into his ghoulfriend's eyes, as his own filled with worry. "Did you think that I would be?"

"No. Not really," sniffed Draculaura. "To be perfectly honest, dear, I wasn't sure how you would react."

"Oh, baby. If anyone should be angry it's you with me. I should have been more responsible and made sure we used protection."

"I was just as careless," admitted Draculaura, nuzzling her head against Clawd's chest. "I wanted to have sex with you just as much, if not more than you wanted to with me."

Clawd took a deep breath. "So, you're really having a baby."

"Yeah," said Draculaura softly.

Clawd smiled weakly, finally letting his tears fall. He nuzzled his face into Draculaura's hair and kissed her head. "I'm gonna be a daddy."

Draculaura giggled softly. "Speaking of 'daddy' we need to tell our parents."

Clawd's eyes widened. "Your father doesn't like me that much to begin with. When he finds out I got you pregnant, he is going to kill me."

"Clawd…."

"No, worse than that. He's going to beat me half to death, bite me, and drive a stake through my heart."

"Clawd!"

Clawd stopped rambling and looked down at Draculaura. It was rare that the little pink vampire raised her voice outside of fearleading.

"You don't have to worry about my dad, Clawd. I'm not going to let him hurt you."

"Thanks babe, but it's going to take a lot more than you pleading for my life to convince him I don't deserve to die."

"Daddy wouldn't let his first grandchild grow up without a father."

"Are you sure about that? I mean, this is the perfect opportunity for him to make sure there is one less werewolf in the world."

"Daddy's not like that and you know it!"

"I know your father is more tolerant of werewolves than most vampires, but I'm still the guy who knocked up his baby girl."

"Well, there's only one way to find out how Daddy will react," said Draculaura. "We have to tell him and your parents."

Clawd took a deep breath. "I didn't even think about my parents. If you dad doesn't kill me my dad will. That is if there's anything left after Clawdeen finds out about it."

"Well, actually Clawd, she already knows. Clawdeen and most of our friends from school were with me when I found out."

"And she let me live? Who else did you tell?"

"I told Romulus," said Draculaura slowly.

"Romulus? As in my best friend Romulus?" asked Clawd in disbelieve. "Why did you tell him before me?"

"He was worried about me and asked what was wrong."

"Why didn't you tell me when I asked you that?"

"I told you I didn't know how you would react," said Draculaura, beginning to cry again. "I was scared."

Clawd sighed heavily and kissed Draculaura's forehead. "I'm sorry, Lala."

Draculaura gripped Clawd's shirt as her voice shuttered through her tears. "There's something else."

"What?"

"Well, I'm not sure how, but Spectra found out about me being pregnant and it's on the _Ghostly Gossip._"

"So the entire school knows?"

"Probably."

"Great! I suppose everyone is waiting for my reaction, like this is some movie."

"Well, they would have found out anyway."

"I guess so," said Clawd. "Look, we can talk about details some other time. I'd better get you home before your dad misses you."

Draculaura nodded. "Should be tell him tonight or wait until tomorrow?"

"That's up to you," said Clawd, turning the key to crank the truck. He slowly pulled out of the parking lot. "Whatever you decide I'll support you….I really mean that. No matter what I will always be by your side….for every doctor's appointment…shopping for things to put in the nursery. I want to be a part of our baby's life starting now."

"How can you do all that when you'll be at college?"

"I…I hadn't really thought about that," said Clawd. "We'll figure something out."

"I like that you said 'we'," said Draculaura.

"Of course. It took both of us to make this baby didn't it?" asked Clawd, gently nudging Draculaura with his elbow.

Draculaura giggled softly then sighed. "This is going to change so much for us…for our relationship."

"Well, the way I see it, we would have gotten married and started a family eventually. We're just getting a bit of a head start."

"You mean, you wanted to marry me even before I told you I was pregnant? I didn't think guys thought about things like that."

"Most don't, but for me it's different. Werewolves know it when they find their true loves and….Draculaura I've known you were the one for a while now," replied Clawd.

"Oh, Clawd," sighed Draculaura. "That's so sweet."

"I wouldn't have had sex with you if I didn't think our relationship would last. I would never do anything to hurt you…intentionally anyway."

"I know Clawd."

Clawd stopped his truck just before Draculaura's driveway, so Dracula wouldn't see them. He gave her hand a light squeeze. "Do you want me to go in with you now to tell your dad?"

"No...I…I don't think I want to tell him yet."

"Are you sure?"

"No," sighed Draculaura. She cupped her hands over her face. "This is so hard Clawd."

"The longer we wait the harder it will be."

"I know," said Draculaura, letting her hands fall back to her sides.

"Everything is going to be fine, Lala," said Clawd, pressing a kiss into Draculaura's hair.

"Come over before school tomorrow for breakfast," said Draculaura. "We can tell him together then."

Clawd nodded. "Ok. I'll see you then."

"I love you, Clawd."

"I love you too," said Clawd, leaning over to kiss Draculaura. It was sweet and passionate, like the first time they kissed. Clawd let his hand rest on Draculaura's belly. He nuzzled his face into Draculaura's neck. "I love our baby too."

Draculaura began to cry again, but this time it was happy tears. She finally felt a bit of peace and relief. She embraced Clawd and sobbed on his shoulder.

"I wish that you could stay with me tonight. I want you near me."

"I wish I could too," said Clawd. "I don't ever want to leave you."

"But you'll have to," sighed Draculaura, pulling away from him. "What about col…."

Clawd gently shushed Draculaura and gave her another kiss. "I told you we would find a way to work it out. The three of us are going to be just fine."

Draculaura smiled. She laid her head back against Clawd. "Our baby is so lucky to have you for a father. It's already so much like you."

"How do you know that?" asked Clawd with a chuckle.

"Why do you think I was eating meat at dinner tonight?"

"That does make sense," said Clawd. "I've never known you to eat meat before.'

Draculaura sighed. "I hope our families are as happy about the baby as you are."

"Me too," said Clawd. He gave Draculaura another passionate kiss. "You'd better go back inside now. Be careful. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Good night, Clawd," said Draculaura, sliding out of the truck.

Clawd watched Draculaura dart across her yard, and climb back through her bedroom window.

Draculaura waved to Clawd and watched him drive away. She changed out of her wet pajamas and put on new ones, along with Clawd's warm sweatshirt. She lay back on her bed and rubbed her belly.

"See your daddy does love you."

As Clawd drove back to his house the reality of what Draculaura had told him began to set in.

"Holy crap! I'm going to be a father!"

**000 the next day 000**

Draculaura's alarm clock buzzed loudly at 7:00am, waking her up the next morning. She slowly climbed out of bed and began her routine of getting ready school.

She took off the sweatshirt that Clawd had given her the night before and held it close to her. It still smelled like him. She tossed it onto her bed and went into her bathroom, which was adjacent to her bedroom.

Suddenly, Draculaura felt so sick. She stumbled to the toilet just in time.

"Morning sickness," she muttered, whipping her mouth with a washcloth.

Draculaura sat there for moment before pushing herself off the floor. She still felt sick, but she knew she had to get used to this feeling. Draculaura took off her pajamas and turned on the shower. She let the warm water wash over her body. It was very calming and relaxing. As she washed her stomach she began to think about the little baby inside her.

"Your grandpa Dracula is going to love you so much….I hope. It may take a while for him to get used to you though."

When Draculaura got out of the shower, she wrapped a pink towel around her body. She brushed her fangs and texted Clawd to make sure he was still coming over.

'_leaving now. love u.'_ He replied.

Draculaura continued getting dress, putting on her usual pink and white dress. She slipped on her stockings and began to put on her make-up and pull her hair in to pigtails.

"Laura, come down. Breakfast is ready," called Dracula, from the kitchen.

Draculaura pulled on her boots and made her way downstairs, her pigtails bouncing as she walked. Arriving in the kitchen she found her father in a baby pink apron with hot pink polka dots scattered across it.

"I made pancakes, sweetie."

"Smells delicious," said Draculaura, sitting down at the table. She pressed the back of her hand to her mouth to prevent herself from throwing up "Clawd is going to pick me up this morning and drive me to school."

"He'll probably want some breakfast then," sighed Dracula. "I'll fry up some bacon and sausage, scramble a few dozen eggs…you know your boyfriend eats like he's eating for two."

Draculaura laughed nervously. "And yet he never gains an ounce of fat. I'm sure if he didn't play sports he would be much more fluffy. He's on every school sports team except fearleading."

Dracula chuckled. "Clawd is a good boy. I know his parents are very proud of him, just as I am proud of you."

Draculaura blushed. "Daddy…"

"No. I mean, it. You're a very responsible young vampire."

Draculaura felt terrible. Her father thought so much of her and Clawd, and in just a few minutes they would tell him something that would ruin all that.

"Are you and your friends looking forward to going to the beach?" asked Dracula.

"Yes sir," replied Draculaura. "The de Nile's just renovated their beach house."

"Ramses and Isis are always doing something with one of their homes. I can barely keep just this one up."

Just the Draculaura heard Clawd pull into the driveway. She rushed to meet him at the door and opened it before he could even knock.

"Hey, honey," said Clawd. "What's wrong?"

"Change of plans. We cannot tell him this morning."

"Why?"

Draculaura began to cry. "Because I don't want to disappoint him."

Clawd pulled Draculaura into a hug to sooth her tears. "It's going to be alright, D."

"I still don't want to tell him right now," said Draculaura, leading Clawd by the hand into her house.

"Then I'll respect that decision.'

"Have you told your parents yet?"

"No. I want us to tell them together," said Clawd. "I did find out that Howleen knows too, and she and Clawdeen have threatened to kill me if I suddenly decide to back out of raising their niece and or nephew."

Draculaura laughed. "It's nice to know they have my back."

Clawd smiled. He caught a whiff of what Dracula was cooking. "Do I smell bacon?"

"Yes you do," groaned Draculaura, before rushing upstairs to her bathroom.

Clawd quickly followed her. "Lala? Are you ok, sweetheart?"

"I'm fine, sweetie," breathed Draculaura, standing back up. "It's just morning sickness.

Draculaura started to leave her room, but Clawd stopped her.

"Wait, Draculaura. There's something I need to tell you first while we're alone."

"What is it, Clawd?"

Clawd took a deep breath and reached into his pocket pulling out a small box. "Before my grandmother went to live on that farm she gave me this and told me to give it to the woman I loved."

Draculaura cupped her hands over her mouth as Clawd got down on one knee.

"I sort of asked you last night, but I want to make it official now," said Clawd opening the box, revealing a beautiful diamond set on a gold band. "Draculaura will you marry me?"

"Oh, Clawd," sighed Draculaura. "Of course I'll marry you."

Clawd took Draculaura's left hand and slipped the ring on to her finger. It was a perfect fit. Clawd kissed Draculaura's belly and nuzzled his head against it.

"I wish the circumstances were better and the setting more romantic."

"Clawd, this is perfect," said Draculaura, stoking Clawd's fur. "All I need is you."

Clawd stood up and embraced his new fiancé. "We should go see your father before he gets suspicious."

"Yeah, you're right," agreed Draculaura.

"You should probably take the ring off too."

"No. This stays with me. I'll pull my sleeves down so my father can't see."

Clawd and Draculaura went downstairs to the kitchen. Dracula had a big breakfast prepared.

"Nice to see you again, Clawd," greeted Dracula.

"Good morning, sir," said Clawd. He was suddenly nervous. He was standing just a few feet away from him child's grandfather and his would be father-in-law…a man that could kill him all too easily.

Dracula eyed the young couple as he sat their plates on the table. He thought back to his first love, long before he was a vampire. He had lost her more than 2,000 years ago and he still missed her. Dracula didn't have the heart to tell his little girl that she would outlive Clawd.

"This is delicious, sir," said Clawd, swallowing a fork full of food.

Dracula smiled. "You know, Laura, you mother was the one who showed me how to cook."

"Really?" asked Draculaura. "All these years and you've never told me that."

"Well, sometimes when I think of her it makes me sad. I wish that she could be here to see the beautiful young lady you've become."

Draculaura blushed. She missed her mother very much. Draculaura wanted more than anything to be a good mother, like she had when she was growing up.

"Well, if you'll excuse me I have some business to take care of. A few of my relatives are wanting to have a reunion this summer and are expecting me to plan it."

As soon as Dracula left the room, Draculaura began eating some of the bacon off of Clawd's plate. She moaned at the taste of it.

Clawd shivered as he listened to her. "C…could you not do that?"

"What? Your baby is making me hungry. It needs meat."

"It's not what you're eating. It's how you're eating."

Draculaura giggled. "Why? Does it 'turn you on'?"

Clawd hummed. "A little bit."

Draculaura leaned up to kiss Clawd. "I love you."

"I love you too," said Clawd. He took her hand in his and rolled his thumb over her ring. He leaned to whisper in her Draculaura ear. "I can't wait until you're my wife."

"Why don't we skip school today," suggested Draculaura. "Your parents will be at work until late this afternoon. We could sneak in and play house."

"As tempting as that sounds…."

"Please, Clawd. I mean, it's not like anything counts at school now, and to be perfectly honest I don't want to face the school today."

"Alright, we can do that."

"Thank you, Clawd," said Draculaura.

Clawd and Draculaura finished eating and left the house. They drove around for a little while to give Clawd's parents and siblings time to leave, then they went inside the house.

**000 at school 000**

"Hey, ghoul. Have you seen, Spectra today?" asked Clawdeen, walking up to Frankie's locker.

"No. Not today," said Frankie, fixing her hair in the mirror hanging from her locker door. She closed it and looked at Clawdeen. "Have you seen Draculaura this morning? She wasn't in our class."

"She's not going be here. Draculaura texted me earlier and said that she and Clawd were ditching today," said Clawdeen.

"So, did she tell him or what?" asked Cleo, joining her friends. Deuce was close behind her as usual.

Clawdeen nodded. "She told him last night, and Clawd seems to be very happy."

Frankie took a deep breath. "Good. Not that I was worried, but….I guess I'm just relieved for them both."

"Me too," said Deuce. "I know that Clawd was worried about how he would handle things if Draculaura was pregnant."

"What do you mean?" asked Clawdeen. "Did he tell you he thought she might be pregnant?"

"Not exactly. He just told us that…."

"Us?" retorted Clawdeen, crossing her arms over her chest. "So, my creep of a brother was bragging about sleeping with my best friend?"

"No! Not at all," assured Deuce. "Clawd just said that he was in love with Draculaura, and it was stupid of him to risk a pregnancy by not using protection."

Before Clawdeen could say something else to Deuce, Spectra floated by. Clawdeen focused her anger on Spectra.

"Hey, ghost! Where do you get off starting rumors about my best friend and my brother?"

Spectra sighed. "I know you're probably not going to believe me, but I didn't write that. Someone must have hacked my account."

"You're right. I don't believe you," said Clawdeen.

"It's the truth," assured Spectra. "I'll admit that I eavesdropped on Draculaura and Romulus, so I knew she was pregnant, but would never ever have put something that personal online. Draculaura is my friend. I would never hurt her."

"Well, if you didn't write that then who did?" asked Cleo.

From behind them they heard an unpleasantly familiar meow. It was Toralei and her two followers, Purrsephone and Meowlody.

"So, it is true!" laughed Toralei. "Little Draculaura is knocked up"

"Shut up, Toralei," growled Clawdeen.

"Aw, what's the matter?" asked Toralei in a baby-talk tone. "Not happy to be an auntie, furball?"

"That does it!" snapped Clawdeen, lunging at Toralei.

Deuce caught her and attempted her hold her back. "She's not worth it, Clawdeen."

Clawdeen pushed Deuce away from her and glared at Toralei. "You'll be sorry, fleabag."

Toralei laughed. "Yeah right!"

The three werecats made their way down the hall, as the rest of the students scrambled to get out of their way.

**000000**

**So, there you go. Again sorry it took so long to update. Review! be honest, but nice.**


End file.
